


Down Swinging

by RockyCasblanca (orphan_account)



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alien Invasion, F/F, F/M, teet
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RockyCasblanca
Summary: The war begins!
Relationships: Red Goblin/Ock
Kudos: 1





	Down Swinging

This is a test.


End file.
